The goal of this study is to assess the relationship of maternal stress reactions and plasma catecholamine levels at various stages of gestation in primigravidas. An attempt will be made to correlate these parameters with complications of pregnancy and labor, such as pregnancy induced hypertension, intrauterine growth retardation, preterm labor, abnormal fetal monitoring studies or abnormal intrapartum fetal heart rate patterns, low apgar scores and operative delivery.